Wronged
by notebooker
Summary: Furihata made a huge mistake that may actually cost his life; accused Akashi Seijurou.


**Disclaimer: not mine.**

**Note: Instead of doing another chapter, I was doing this. Okay sorry for that everyone. **

**Warning: Bad grammar, spelling errors and typos. Possible OOC-ness. You know me; I'm good at nothing but eating.**

"Piku, where are you?"

Furihata Kouki shouted that same question for the nth times already. He's been walking almost three hours under the heated glare of the nearly setting sun, anxiously and unsuccessfully searching for his lovable cat. The brunette wanted nothing but to find him safe and sound, to cradle him with his both two arms and to prison him with his warm embrace. Okay, he knew he was acting like a mother to her child, but he doesn't care at the moment since his favorite pet had been gone for three freakin' long hours and yet he could not find even a speck of his fur.

Furihata had brought Piku with him to stroll around and enjoy the new area to where his father had chosen to take their family trip on his free weekends. In Kyoto.

This seemed became a tradition to the family. His father would purposely leave his last weekend of the month vacant to bond it with his family, so they must do the same deed as well.

The brunette teen was grateful to Riko-san for understanding his situation and was excluded by the training, though he needed to do double work to the next upcoming practice. Furihata agreed eagerly.

Together with his cheeky pet, Furihata was merrily enjoying and relaxing under the shade of sakura tree, with its leaves swaying in the summer wind. The park, which normally consisted people and kids with their parents playing all over the area, was anything but peaceful and serene.

For a second his white-fur kitten was beside him and the next moment it was gone. He quickly bolted to stand up upon noticing the lost presence beside him.

Sighing, the teen was utterly frustrated. He doesn't want to go home without Piku. He was so worried, thinking horrifying thoughts of his cat's disappearance and what could've happened to his lovely Piku.

I hope he was safe. I hope I didn't bring him with me ― were his thought, regrets filling his heart and the worry expression was surely evident on his face.

"Piku!" he called out again.

Turning his head, left and right, back and front, he still couldn't find his cat.

"Piku! Pik-"

As if on cue, in a flash, he saw fur near the bushes that lined on the streets. He was certain that it was a cat's fur but if it was his Piku, he wasn't.

Regardless that thought, Furihata ran to it hastily without a second thought and knelt down beside it. The familiar brown string that was attached to the bell was tied on its neck.

"Piku where've been?" he asked in concern as if the cat will answer him. The cat seems to be sleeping but then he found red splotches around his white fur. Worriedly, a feeling of nervousness surged through his system. Inspecting his cat further, he found a deep gash below the cat's stomach and his head went into fervid motion. He was frantic then.

"God, what happened to you Piku?" he just stilled at the cat's form. What should he do now? His cat was...Piku was...deeply wounded. He wanted to cry so much but he couldn't. He had to help his cat.

Furihata was immobilized for a good two minutes until his eyes caught a few movements across him. Looking up, Furihata's mouth opened agape upon seeing the very last person he would expect to meet. That same person was holding a scissor with blood staining around it. And that said person was none other than the known Emperor of the Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuurou. The male teen was towering over him and looking greatly with his gold and ruby eyes boring holes at him.

He was scared. He was speechless. He was beyond horrified.

And the only words that skipped his mouth were...

"You did it."

His mind rolled to the events played in front of him and it connected one by one which ended him in one conclusion.

Akashi stabbed his cat by his scissors.

"Step away." the redhead ordered, looking at him with those mismatched orbs that gleamed danger under the setting sun.

By that, the brunette got out from his shock state and his head lowered, making his bangs cover his eyes. Instead of feeling frightened with the Rakuzan's captain hovering above him another emotion had bubbled up inside.

He was angry, utterly angry.

Feeling pure distaste at Akashi, Furihata gently yet firmly gathered Piku on his arms and stood up. He looked up to glare at the redhead with eyes full of hatred, pained and disgust. He was livid.

"What are you doing? Put it down ― "

"Shut up!" Furihata roared at his stoic face and cut his sentences abruptly. "How dare you do this to him? You are the worst. You're despicable and disgustingly evil. I despise a monster like you!" he gritted out with the deadliest venom his words could ever muster. He was beyond angry to the point where he doesn't know what he was saying anymore. "You disgust me Akashi-san." he added coldly, his tone poignant and grave, and his eyes deadly never leaving Akashi's face even once.

After all his rants, he swiftly motioned to turn around and stomp out of the redhead's vicinity.

Furihata groaned in frustration.

He was dead. He was so dead. He was going to be dead in few days from now.

It'd been three days in exact since he found his pet at the back of the bushes on the street side bleeding. He brought him quickly to the nearest Vet clinic to mend Piku's deep gash below its stomach. Piku was saved, thank goodness. But his life was not. Furihata could still hear the doctors words ringing through his head.

_"I'm glad you remedied its wounds before coming here. Otherwise, it might get worse than this or worse comes to worst your adorable cat would die."_

But the problem is, he couldn't remember doing any remedy to amend his favorite animal's stab wounds. Not even a single plaster to stop the bleeding. Thus, only one person could only do that before anyone else.

Akashi Seijurou.

But what has the brunette done. He mouthed the guy with obscenities and foul words (instead of thanking him), and yet the redhead did only was to help his poor cat on the street.

He knew it was his fault for not asking the real problem and jumped into wrong conclusion. But he was angry and worried regarding his pet's condition, so Akashi should consider him right? And spare him his life.

However, no matter how he thought about it he would end up to only one result he could think. His death was nearing. Furihata could smell it even from afar. He had angered the Evil king. Throwing those words to Akashi was like making him lost his own life; it was like getting in to the lion's den, no, to the hell and meet its well-known Emperor.

Nowadays, after realizing the real reason, wherever he went he couldn't feel safe anymore; even when he came back to Tokyo from his family weekend vacation. Somehow, he wanted to hide to the deepest core of the earth just so Akashi wouldn't find him. He was teribly scared, if not horrified.

Whining to himself, he groaned again.

"What should I do now...?" he let his head to fall down in exasperation. He wanted to cry so much.

And he almost did.

**Note: The word 'death' was being repeated all over again...sorry for that. I can't help it. Thank you for reading. Comments? ^_^**


End file.
